Duncan Gets Spooked Transcript
Duncan Gets Spooked Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to Duncan Gets Spooked. Characters * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) Transcript * Alec Baldwin: The little engines were busy clearing their railroad of leaves and broken branches. Peter Sam and Rusty often work together. One day, Rusty Helped Peter Sam to a water-tower and, once there, whistled goodbye. Peter Sam felt much better after his long drink, but the freight cars were bored. * Freight Cars: Let's break away!" they giggled. * Alec Baldwin: Their loads were heavy and the coupling old. One snapped. * Freight Cars: Faster, faster! * Alec Baldwin: Shouted the freight cars. A sign read: Slow Steep Bends and Ravine Ahead. But the silly freight cars never saw it. Then, it was too late. * (The freight cars fall down into the ravine) * Alec Baldwin: Peter Sam arrived at the scene of the disaster. His driver sighed. * Peter Sam's Driver: This was our fault. We didn't secure them properly. We'll have to get help to pull them out. Sir Topham Hatt will be very annoyed. * Alec Baldwin: And he was. * Sir Topham Hatt: You will shunt freight cars in the yards until I can trust you again. * Alec Baldwin: Duncan was delighted with Peter Sam's dilemma. * Duncan: Fancy not securing your freight cars on a hill. They'll come back to spook you and your special funnel. Whoooo! * Rusty: And who's to say you're not afraid of ghosts! * Alec Baldwin: Snapped Rusty. * Duncan: Ghosts!? Things that go bump in the night, Rubbish! * Rusty: Well I'll tell you a story that will make your funnel quiver. * Alec Baldwin: Rusty said. * Rusty: A long time ago, a little engine was returning home. It was a misty moonlight night. Suddenly, the engine lost control and plunged over the side into the swamps below. * (A little engine falls into the swamps) * Rusty: He was never found again. But many of workmen will tell you that, when the moon is full, they've seen the little engine trying to get home.But he never reaches the other side. So what did you think of that, Duncan? * Duncan: Rubbish! * Alec Baldwin: Replied Duncan and he puffed away. * Rusty: Never mind him, Peter Sam. He'd be frightened if he really saw a ghost. * Alec Baldwin: This gave Peter Sam's driver an idea. * Peter Sam's Driver: Let's play a trick on Duncan. * Alec Baldwin: The next day he spoke to Duncan's driver and fireman who agreed. * Duncan's Driver: We'll do it tonight," they said. * Alec Baldwin: Duncan had to take coal cars to the slate mine and then bring cars back. Duncan's driver decided as part of a plan to cross the old iron bridge. * Duncan: Haunted bridge, rubbish! * Alec Baldwin: Snorted Duncan. * Duncan: It's as tame as a pet rabbit's. * Alec Baldwin: But all the same, he kept thinking about Rusty's story. When dusk fell, he was keen to leave. * Duncan: If we don't go now, Skarloey will take my favorite place in the shed. * Duncan's Driver: We have to collect our cars first. * Alec Baldwin: His driver replied. He could see their plan was working because Duncan was nervous. When night fell, they set off. The moon was full and the mists were rising around the old iron bridge. Duncan whistled and the sound echoed everywhere. Then, ahead he saw flickering lights. His driver knew that they were only little insects that shine brightly at night but to Duncan they looked like an engine. Next, his driver secretly threw a rock from the cab into the ravine below. * Duncan: It's the ghost! Take me back! Take me back, please! * Alec Baldwin: When Duncan reached the safety of his shed, he closed his eyes tightly. * Duncan's Driver: Spooked are you, Duncan? * Alec Baldwin: Laughed his driver. * Duncan: No! "I'm asleep! * Alec Baldwin: And Duncan refused to open his eyes. He did though when he thought his driver wasn't looking just to make sure that he was still there.